


Playing at the awards

by Hush_the_misery



Category: Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: Tom's girl Ellie hates big events, always feeling out of place. Tom finds a way to make one particular evening a little more fun for both of them





	Playing at the awards

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my absolutely random ideas for total garbage; I've been on a serious Tom Hardy kick recently and had to write something for that lovely man. If you take the time to read it, thank you.

Tom knew Ellie hated these events, the dresses made her uncomfortable and she always felt out of place by his side with all the cameras and interviewers. No matter how many times he told her she looked fantastic, she didn’t ever really believe him, and tonight was no exception. Tom nearly forgot how to breathe when he saw the dress she wore; his fingers itching to peel the fabric off and stay home, showing her just how gorgeous she really was. The shy, unsure smile she flashed as she tugged at the lace and silk had him reaching for her and pulling her closer  
“Fuckin hell… look at you. if I didn’t have to go to this thing I’d strip that right off you and lay you out.”   
She blushed, bit her lip and tried to look down at her feet to hide it, and he caught her chin with his fingers  
“Don’t do that, you’re gorgeous; and stop biting your lip or you’ll ruin your makeup.”  
“It’s smudge proof, I can bite my lip all I want and it won’t come off on my teeth.”  
Tom groaned and buried his face in the side of her neck  
“Damnit, Ellie, I’m gonna end up walking around half cocked all night now thinkin about what else that stuff would stand up to. You’re lucky the car is almost here.” he said, kissing her cheek before pulling away  
Xxxx  
As expected, there were too many lights for her as they made their way inside, but she smiled and stood by Tom the whole time; one of arms always snugly around her waist. Between interviews he leaned in close and began whispering dirty things in her ear to hopefully keep her panic at bay; enjoying the way she would blush or the quiet whine deep in her throat that she tried to hide.  
“That dress is going to end up rucked around your hips in a hallway before the night is over, darling.”  
“I can’t wait to bury my face between your legs later, I can tell you aren’t wearing anything under there.”  
“You wait until we are at our table, love, I’ll have my hand under that dress as soon as the lights are down.”  
“When we get home I’m gonna have you up against a wall with your legs around my waist; see if I can fuck you so hard that we crack the plaster in the hallway.”  
He could feel the way her muscles twitched under the fabric of her dress, his hand in the middle of her lower back as they walked into the venue and found their seats, and true to his word he eased the hem of the dress over up enough to rest his hand against the inside of her thigh, just above her knee; his thumb sweeping a slow arc back and forth most of the night. The only time he moved his hand is when he knew the cameras would be on them, then he would have his arm on the back of her chair with his hand resting against the curve of her neck; fingers gently stroking over her collarbone. He knew exactly what he was doing.   
By the end of the night he was sure she was ready to burst, he’d spent the better part of 3 hours teasing her and reminding her that she would get rewarded if she could hold herself together until they got home. He would have taken her to bed no matter what, the sight of her in the dark red dress had been enough to make his blood rush south before they left the house but the fact that she allowed him to tease her and distract her all night had him ready to lay her out in the back seat of the car on the way home. Instead, he pulled her against his side; tucked her head under his chin and held off until they were away from prying eyes.  
Xxxx  
As they pulled up in front of his house he thanked the driver and quickly stepped out, moving to the other side of the car and helping her out; steadying her when she wobbled a bit on the heels that she hated. He winked at her as soon as she was steady on her feet and shut the car door; tapping the roof to let the driver know they were both clear of the curb before turning them toward the door.  
As soon as they were through the door, he watched Ellie’s shoulders relax as she took a deep breath  
“How are you feeling, love?” he asked as he came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist; pressing himself into her back   
“I’m fine.”   
“Just fine?”  
“Maybe a little tense but yeah, I’m alright.”  
Tom hummed and started kissing her shoulders, swaying from side to side  
“Now why on earth would you be tense, love?” he teased as he began teasing her through the dress, running his hands up to cover her breasts   
She didn’t answer him, instead grinding back against his crotch as he palmed her breasts; causing both of them to groan before he spun her to face him and buried one hand in her hair, pulling her into a kiss while his other arm braced her lower back to hold her tighter against him  
“Still think we could crack the plaster?” she teased as he began kissing down the side of her neck  
“I know I could, problem is I have plans for you now that would be easier if you were laid out in bed and not getting your pretty little arse busted up by walls.”  
She whined at him, faked indignation and impatience combined as he continued kissing her neck but never moving lower than that.  
“You said you’d have my legs around your waist and my dress around my hips though.”  
“Oh, I plan on having your legs around my waist for a good long while tonight. The dress however has to come off for the main event; I can’t see those lovely tits if you have this on still. However, if you want the dress around your hips I believe I said something about having my face between your legs; I’m more than happy to leave it on long enough for me to get a good taste of you.”  
“Tom, you can’t—”  
“Oh, love you know better than to tell me I can’t…” he smiled as he lifted her and spun them both; setting her on the kitchen table and reaching behind her to unzip her dress  
“You might wanna hold on to the edge of the table, darling.” He said as he sat in one of the chairs, taking her shoes off and pushing her skirt up, kissing the inside of her knee before leaning in and swiping his tongue against her; smirking when she fell back against the table with a yelp  
“Don’t hurt yourself.”   
Her reply was cut off as he buried his face against her, wrapping his lips around her clit and swirling his tongue against it; humming his approval as she dug one hand in his hair. He alternated between the slow swirling motions and gently sucking the bundle of nerves for a while before opening his mouth wider and quite literally making out with her pussy; dipping his tongue inside her the way he often did when kissing her mouth. He could feel the way she was tensing, the muscles in her legs trembling and twitching where they rested against his shoulders  
“Let it go, darling, I’ve got you” he coaxed before focusing on her clit again and sliding one finger inside her  
Re-doubling his efforts with his tongue as he continued to crook his finger had her gasping and swearing, crying out his name as she came. He pulled away and pressed gentle kisses against all the skin he could reach as she tried to catch her breath; reaching up to ease her hand from his hair and thread his fingers with hers as he felt her legs relax a bit.  
“Gotta say, watching you come undone from this angle is fuckin fantastic.”   
Her only response was a contented sigh and a half-hearted nudge of her foot against his arm.   
Tom only waited a handful of minutes, barely allowing her to come down before he moved his hands from where they were holding hers and stroking the outside of her thigh; sliding them up to her waist and then beneath her before tugging her toward him and off the edge of the table into his lap; making what he hoped was a soothing noise when she yelped at the sudden movement. She fell against his chest with a huff and he held her steady; resting his one hand on her lower back and the other between her shoulders until she sat back slightly and looked him in the eyes  
“Hello, gorgeous.” He smiled before kissing her; his hands started wandering once again; one ghosting up her side and around her back, across her shoulders and into her hair while the other began teasing the curve of her breast  
It only took a minute or two for her to begin rocking against him as he began kissing her neck; his hands sliding down to her hips to slow her movements and steady her, so he could time the press of his lips to her gentle grinding.  
“Tom…please…” she whined  
“Patience, sweetheart, we’ll get there; you’ve still got your dress half on and I’ve barely lost my jacket.”   
She groaned and tried to move faster; and he easily stopped her attempts with a firm grip on her waist  
“Tom…”  
“Yes, Ellie?”  
“Please…”  
“Stop that now, begging doesn’t suit you.” he said, continuing to kiss along her neck but allowing her to move just a little, enjoying the way she was desperately trying to find friction and hurry him along.  
Tom was not in the mood to be hurried, however, the way he gripped her hips proof enough as were the slow open-mouthed kisses he was laying to her skin. No matter how much she fought it, he kept her movements too slow to do much aside from wind her up even more.   
Ellie whined and gripped Tom’s shoulders in an attempt to gain leverage on him; but it didn’t do much, his size and strength easily stopping her from doing much. Her fingers dug into the fabric of his dress shirt, and in turn the muscles of his shoulders causing him to grunt and re-position his hands more firmly to stop her movements entirely. She huffed and let her head drop back, which inadvertently arched her back and gave Tom the ability to move his mouth over her breasts and he took full advantage; a pleased hum the only warning Ellie had before the warmth of his mouth surrounded her nipple, the barely there scrape of teeth against over-sensitive skin causing her to arch her back even more while she cried out at the shock of pleasure that shot through her entire body. Her fingers dug into his shoulders again, and he moved one hand up to the middle of her back as he continued to torment her; groaning at the way she responded to the attention she seemed so eager to avoid moments before. Her whimpering in annoyance of him stopping her quickly turned into deep groans of approval as he teased her breasts with his lips, teeth and tongue; the hand on her hip moving between them and cupping her, his middle finger slipping between her folds and grazing against her clit, causing her to cries to become louder. Somehow, he had found a way to keep her from rocking into his hand, but she was so far gone in the feeling of him worshipping her breasts and the pad of his finger barely resting against her  
“Oh… fucking hell, Tom…” Ellie gasped at the feeling of him just barely moving his finger at the same time he used his teeth to trap her nipple and flick his tongue against the tender peak. Tom just hummed and repeated the movements, changing the pattern just slightly to keep her right on the edge. She felt him shift and push the chair away from the kitchen table just a little; and then his hand moved away from between her legs and his mouth left her chest only to move to capture hers; effectively silencing any protest she might have had.   
He shifted her and slid his arms back to her waist, then down under the backs of her thighs as he pulled away from the kiss  
“Arms around my neck, darling, and hold on.” He said, and the second Ellie’s hands were on the back of his neck he was rising from the chair and pulling her tight against him; kissing her again and hitching her legs around his waist and moving through the kitchen and down the hallway, stopping once to press her against the wall and grind against her a little  
“There ya go love, had you up against a wall like I said.” He teased before continuing to the bedroom and easing her down to stand before him, watching the way she blushed as her dress finally came all the way off and pooled on the floor around her feet.  
“You’re overdressed.” She said, stepping out of the pile of lace and silk to work his tie free and unbutton his shirt, and he watched her delicate fingers fumble with the buttons for a moment before covering her hands with his  
“After all this time you still shake like a school girl when you try to undress me.” he said as he took over undoing the buttons and shrugging it off his shoulders  
He noticed the way she watched him, the second the shirt was on the floor behind him she reached out and undid his belt; easily popping the button open and letting them slip down a little before she slid her hand down to stroke over him a few times. Tom groaned at the action and she bit her lip to hide a smile as she slid the zipper down and sank to her knees; easing the dress pants down around his ankles and kissing him through his shorts before pulling those down as well. The way she looked up at him as his cock was freed had him swallowing hard and breathing deeply; her bright green eyes looking at him through dark, thick lashes as she wrapped her hand around him he bit the inside of his lip.   
Ellie gave a few slow strokes before wrapping her lips around the head of him and he had a passing thought that her lipstick hadn’t worn off or smudged before the only thing he could focus on was her mouth and not blowing his load yet. His hand was in her hair, though he didn’t remember putting it there, and she was slowly working his entire length into her mouth. He wished the wall was behind him as he felt his balance falter a little when she hummed around him; and he tried to pull away only to find that she had a grip on the back of his leg  
“Darling, you have to stop, or this’ll be over before it starts.” He said, tugging her hair a bit to try and get her off him  
She refused to let him out of her mouth, instead sucking a little harder and winking at him. Tom groaned and tightened his fingers in her hair again, not pulling but attempting to control her movements a little in hopes of not ending the night early. He was about to start begging her to stop when she pulled off him with a hum, detangling his fingers from her hair and placing his hand at his side before she began kissing her way up his torso; tracing her tongue over his tattoos and scraping her nails up his sides. He watched her as she moved; the way she never took her eyes away from his had him nearly squirming where he stood, the only thing stopping him being the feel of her mouth and hands roaming over his body in much the same way he had done to her.   
“Ellie…” he choked out when she nipped at his collar bone, realizing she had rocked up onto the balls of her feet to do so.  
“Hmm?” the hum of a response vibrated against him where she was kissing his throat, tongue flicking over his pulse and fully on her tip toes now  
He couldn’t think of an answer, not sure why he even said her name other than it had just slipped out; so he did the only thing that came to mind: he put his hands on her hips, kissed her and carefully forced her to take a few steps away from him so he could step out of his pants and underwear. Once his feet were free of the fabric, he took one long stride and pulled her against him again; bending slightly to kiss her as he slowly walked her backwards toward the bed. He felt her tense a bit as they came to the foot of the bed, and he pulled away from the kiss; winking at her before he gently pushed her backwards   
Ellie huffed out a laugh before scooting back so that she was less likely to slide off the end of the bed, watching the way Tom crawled up after her; the way his muscles moved under his skin making his tattoos seem to dance of their own will  
Tom had a very similar train of thought as he watched her scoot back toward the headboard; his mind filled with the way the low light played across her skin, the way he wanted nothing more than to have her wrapped around him and the way she was watching him the same way he watched her.   
She had stopped moving backwards, her head now on the pillows as he moved the last little bit before nudging her legs apart; keeping one of his thighs between hers as he stretched himself over her, half his body covering hers, resting most of his weight against his forearm on the bed as he kissed her again.   
His free hand found its way to her other side, ghosting up her arm and then back down as he guided her hand to the back of his neck.   
“Alright?” he asked as he pulled back, barely far enough to see the way her pupils were blown  
“Yeah, m’good.” She mumbled even as she tried to pull him back to her; and as always he let her, brushing his lips over hers before taking control and moving to slowly kiss his way down her neck and over her collar bones; shifting his weight as he went and moving over her completely as he continued his assault. He knew exactly what he was doing as he pressed his full lips to her skin, lingering for a few moments before moving and biting somewhere else; soothing the sting with his tongue. Wide palms framing her body; sometimes resting on the bed and other times pressed to her back; pulling her into just enough of an arch that her breast stood at attention so he could give them the attention he felt the deserved, thumbs sweeping over her skin in a gentle motion that was meant to both keep her relaxed and pliant in his hands and set nerve endings on fire as he pressed himself into her.   
There was always a few seconds where she tensed as he found his spot in the cradle of her hips; his hands having slid up to curl over her shoulders as he bottomed out and then she was watching his face and he began a slow rhythm, lips parted around soft noises as he moved. Her hands eventually found their way to his shoulders, and Tom was watching her; every time her eyes fluttered or opened a little wider. She fought to pull him down to her; wanting more of his weight against her but he almost never gave in to her with that, not wanting to hurt her and wanting to watch her face as she came undone.  
“Tom…” she gasped his name as he shifted again; one hand staying at her shoulders while the other moved to her leg and hitched her thigh higher onto his hip, both groaning at the change in angle  
He didn’t say anything, just gave her leg a light squeeze before he moved his hand again; palming her breast before bracing his forearm beside her head as she brought her other leg up. He thrust harder now, her quiet gasps and soft whines turning to louder cries and desperate moans.   
Ellie had a slight hitch in her breath as she made a noise before stuttering out Tom’s name as her eyes shut, body trembling as she came; digging her nails into his shoulders. He’d slowed his thrusts a bit and once he felt her relax a little he picked up the pace again, pounding into her as she rolled her hips up to meet his movements. He was almost caught off guard when he felt her tensed again, eyes fluttering as she found her 3rd orgasm of the night; and he gave in to her want of him pressed against her, lowering himself a little to kiss her cheeks and the corner of her mouth as she gasped under him.   
Tom felt the heat coiling in his spine at the clench of her muscles, her soft moans as he continued to roll his hips against her fueling the fire and winding the spring even tighter until it all exploded; causing him to slam into Ellie and stay buried balls deep while he tried not to fall on top of her, his vision going white for a few seconds and then focusing sharply on her face as the sharp heat that followed an orgasm faded to a pleasant, tingling warmth through his whole body. His first instinct was to ask if she was okay, and though he stopped himself from saying the words out loud he couldn’t help it when he brushed bits of her hair away from her face before pulling back enough that he slipped out of her.   
She whined a little when he moved, thinking he was getting out of bed, but when he settled over her again she sighed and let her eyes close while he continued to smooth her hair away from her face.   
“Well, you were right about one thing.” He said as he moved his hand from her hair to stroke the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip  
She blinked at him, confused by the half smile on his face as he watched her face, his blue eyes shining at her with some mix of amusement and mischief   
“What was I right about?” she asked hesitantly  
“This shit really doesn’t come off easily.” He laughed as he leaned down to kiss her again, pulling at her lip slightly with his teeth  
She lightly shoved his shoulder as he pulled away, and he burst into a fit of laughter; rolling to the side and pulling her with him until she was sitting on top of him  
“I can’t tell how much of that color is from me kissing the daylights out of you and how much of it is lipstick though.” he said as he let his hands rest lightly on her hips  
“Want me to go take it off?”   
“I don’t even want to know how you take off something that lasts through 3 hours of ceremonies, kissing, sucking me off and you biting your lip like you always do.” He teased, coaxing her to lay on top of him  
“Makeup wipes.” She said as she settled with her head resting against his collarbones  
He grunted at her before wrapping his arm around her and shuffling so he could pull the sheets out from under them  
“They’ll be there in the morning, right?”  
“Its not good to sleep with makeup on, Tom.”  
“I think the lipstick is the only thing still there and I seriously doubt its going anywhere without a can of pain thinner.”   
She snorted at him but let him move them so that he was pressed against her back with one arm around her middle and one under the pillows before he pulled the sheets and blanket over them  
“I love you, Ellie.” He said as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder  
“Love you to, Tommy. I really should get up and wash this stuff off though.”  
“Nope. I’m comfy and you’re not going anywhere.”   
“Tom…”  
He sighed but let her get up, and after she washed her makeup off and put a pair of panties on, she slid back in next to him; finding he had gotten up and pulled his boxers back on while she was out of bed  
“What happened to being comfy?” she teased  
“Well someone had to go take the shellac off her face.” He grumbled as he pulled her to him again, same as before  
She ran her fingers over his arm as she settled, feeling his breath even out and his body go lax with sleep, and just as she was dozing off herself she heard him mumble something in his sleep about dick proof lipstick


End file.
